Madoka Kaname
„Wenn es heißt, dass es falsch sei, Hoffnung zu haben, werde ich... werde ich wieder und wieder antworten, dass das einfach nicht stimmt. Davon werde ich mich niemals abbringen lassen.“ Madoka Kaname ist die Hauptprotagonistin aus Puella Magi Madoka Magica, dem ersten Teil der Puella-Magi-Serie. Sie lebt ein normales Leben und hat einen guten Draht zu ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden. Eines Nachts träumt sie allerdings von einem Mädchen, das gegen ein seltsames Wesen kämpft. Am nächsten Tag wechselt Homura Akemi, das Mädchen aus ihrem Traum, an ihre Schule. Aussehen Madoka hat das klischeehafte Aussehen eines Magical Girls. Sie hat rosafarbene, fast schulterlange Haare, die immer zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden sind. Diese sind noch mit Schleifen in der gleichen Farbe verziert. Wie ihre Haare sind auch ihre Augen rosa. Als Klamotten trägt sie durchgehend ihre Schuluniform. Bestehen tut diese aus einer cremefarbenen Jacke, an der am Kragen und an den Ärmeln rote Verzierungen zu sehen sind. Darunter trägt sie ein weißes Hemd, ansonsten noch einen schwarz-weiß-karierten Rock, weiße Kniestrümpfe und braune Lederschuhe. Ihr Outfit als Magical Girl ist eher märchenhaft. Es besteht aus einem weiß-rosa Kleid, das über und über mit Schleifen und Rüschen verziert ist. Auch hier trägt sie Schleifen in ihren Haaren. Diese sind allerdings etwas länger, größer und heller als die, die zu ihrer Schuluniform gehören. Unter dem Kleid trägt sie hohe weiße Socken, und als Schuhe trägt sie rosa Schuhe mit Absatz und Schleifen an den Riemen. Ihr Soul Gem hat die Form einer Träne und ist ebenfalls rosa. Als Waffe verwendet sie den Bogen. Persönlichkeit Auf den ersten Blick wirkt Madoka wie ein naives, höfliches Mädchen. Obwohl sie manchmal etwas schüchtern ist, hat sie keine großen Schwierigkeiten Freunde zu finden, und sie behandelt die anderen stets mit Höflichkeit und Respekt. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Protagonistinnen aus ist Madoka fast die ganze Serie über kein normales Magical Girl, da eine Verwandlung in dieses zum Weltuntergang führen würde. Durch den Wunsch von Homura Akemi ist sie auch das Zentrum ihrs Wunsches, weswegen sie sowohl zum mächtigsten Magical Girl, als auch zur mächtigsten Hexe werden würde. Obwohl sie ein eher geringeres Selbstvertrauen hat, war sie in den vorherigen Timelines viel kompetenter und selbstsicherer. Madoka und ihre beste Freundin Sayaka Miki lernten in der ersten Folge das Magical Girl Mami Tomoe kennen. Nachdem diese gestorben und Sayaka selbst zu einer Kämpferin geworden war, versucht sie weiterhin letztere zu retten. Selbst dann, als sie sich in ihre Hexenform Oktavia von Seckendorff verwandelt hatte, erhoffte Madoka sich, dass sie wieder zur Besinnung kommt. Daraufhin versuchten sie und das Magical Girl Kyoko Sakura sie zurückzuverwandeln, beide scheiterten dabei aber vergeblich. Am Ende des Animes wird Madoka durch ihren Wunsch zur Göttin der Hoffnung, womit sie die Fähigkeit besitzt, Hexengeburten zu verhindern und alle verlorenen Magical Girls an einen bessren Ort zu führen. Geschichte 'Madoka im Anime und auf den Drama-CDs' Nach Mamis Tod änderte Madoka ihre Meinung darüber, den Pakt mit Kyubey zu schließen und zu einem Magical Girl zu werden. In der zehnten Folge wurde offenbart, dass sie in allen vorherigen Timelines gestorben ist. Auf der Drama CD 1: Memories for you wurde der Grund, weswegen sie zum Magical Girl wurde, erklärt - sie wollte eine überfahrene Katze retten. Von Anfang an behandelte Madoka Homura, welche zu dem Zeitpunkt von anderen gemobbt wurde, mit äußerstem Respekt. Aus dem Grund stehen sich die beiden auch so nahe. Man merkt auch, dass sie, wann immer sie den Pakt mit Kyubey schließt, selbstbewusster wird. Das liegt daran, dass er ihr das Gefühl gab, ein bestimmtes Ziel zu verfolgen. 'Madoka in Puella Magi Kazumi Magica' Als Umika erklärte, dass Hexen der Endzustand aller Magical Girls sind, ist ganz kurz die Silhouette von Madoka aufgetaucht. Auf den letzten Seiten des ersten Bandes hatte sie auch einen ganz kleinen Auftritt. 'Madoka in Puella Magi Oriko Magica' „Wie kannst du da nur so ruhig bleiben? Warum? Warum rettest du nur mich? Wo du doch so unendlich stark bist, Homura?! Wenn du die anderen im Stich lässt... dann wäre es besser gewesen, du hättest mich auch nicht gerettet...!“ *Madoka taucht im dritten Kapitel auf und fragt Homura, ob sie mit ihr, Sayaka und Hitomi nach Hause gehen will. Sie wird gut von ihr (Homura) beschützt, weshalb sie sich auch nicht über das System der Magical Girls bewusst ist. *Im vierten Kapitel taucht sie auf einer Seite auf. Sie wird mit ihren Freundinnen dabei gesehen, wie sie nach der Schule essen gehen. *Vom fünften bis zum siebten Kapitel wird die Mitakihara-Mittelschule von den Magical Girls Oriko Mikuni und Kirika Kure angegriffen. Als die Schule von einer Hexenbarriere umhüllt wird, wird Madoka von ihren Freunden getrennt, welche von Familiaren angegriffen werden. Homura rettet sie zwar in letzter Sekunde, aber sie will wissen, warum sie nicht den anderen hilft. Erstere antwortet, sie sei sich bewusst, dass sie nicht alle retten kann, aber sie wollte Madoka trotzdem retten. Homura entschuldigt sich bei ihr, während sie diese in eine Barriere steckt, damit die Familiaren sie nicht angreifen können. Sie schafft es, aus der Barriere zu entkommen und sich wieder mit ihren Freunden zu vereinen. Gemeinsam ziehen sie los, um Homura zu helfen. Dabei wird Madoka von Oriko getötet. Bevor Homura am Ende die Timeline neu startet, trauern Sayaka und Hitomi ihrer verstorbenen Freundin nach. 'Madoka in Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Different Story' „Mami, heißt das etwa, dass du, wenn du dich selbst retten willst, alle Magical Girls aufgeben musst, die nicht deine Freunde sind...?“ Madoka taucht am Ende des ersten Bandes auf, um Mami aufzuwecken und sich in Kyokos und Sayakas Kampf einzumischen. In dieser Timeline schloss sie zwar noch nicht den Pakt mit Kyubey, aber sie begleitete ihre Freunde trotzdem auf ihren Patrouillen. *Madoka macht sich Sorgen um Sayaka und fragt sich immer wieder, wie sie ihr helfen kann. Sie erzählt Kyōsuke, wie seine Taille geheilt wurde. Das hilft ihrer Freundin jedoch nicht. *Am Ende dieser Geschichte wird sie zum Magical Girl. Sie wünscht sich, Sayaka zu helfen, weswegen Homura diese Timeline aufgibt. **Madoka ist sich nicht über das System der Magical Girls im Klaren. Sie denkt, dass ihre Freundin von Hexen umgebracht wurde, weil Homura es ihr so erzählt hatte. **Nachdem sie von dieser Hilfe angenommen hatte, trifft sie Kyoko. Beide freunden sich an und erzählen sich alles über Sayaka und Mami. 'Madoka in Rebellion' Vor Beginn des Films locken die Inkubatoren Homuras Soul Gem in eine Art Isolierungsfeld, welches den „Kreislauf“ - also Madoka - nicht durchlässt. Dadurch wird eine Barriere im Soul Gem gebildet. Das Isolierungsfeld bewahrt Homura trotzdem davor, als Hexe wiedergeboren zu werden. Das wiederum bedeutet, dass Madokas Wunsch nicht ungültig war (auch wenn es nicht direkt erwähnt wurde, ist angedeutet worden, dass der Platz, in den der „Kreislauf“ nicht eindringen kann, Madokas Allwissenheit blockiert). Kyubey erlaubt der Barriere, die Opfer mit einzubeziehen - zu denen auch Mami, Kyoko und Madokas Familie gehören. Er glaubt, dass dieser Wille den „Kreislauf“ dazu bringt, sich in die Schranke zu materialisieren. Sein Ziel ist es, ihn zu beobachten, wodurch ihm letztendlich erlaubt wird, einzugreifen und ihn zu kontrollieren. Madoka ist sich trotzdem seinem Plan bewusst. Sie betritt gemeinsam mit Sayaka und Nagisa Momoe (dem Magical Girl, welches zur Hexe Charlotte wurde) die Barriere. Um die Inkubatoren davon abzuhalten, den „Kreislauf“ zu beobachten - welcher ihnen mehr Informationen über das System der Hexen geben würde, als sie eigentlich brauchen -, vertraut sich Madoka mit ihren Erinnerungen und Kräften beider an. Innerhalb der Barriere glaubt sie, dass sie ein gewöhnliches Magical Girl ist. Sie wird mit ihrer Familie wieder vereint, welche ebenfalls hineingesaugt wurde, und sie stellt fest, dass deren Erinnerungen verändert wurden. Gemeinsam mit Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami und Bebe (Nagisas Verkleidung) kämpft sie gegen die Nightmares (gegen Monster in Homuras Barriere). Obwohl Kyubey erkennt, dass Madoka der „Kreislauf“ ist, ist er nicht in der Lage, die Natur ihrer Kräfte zu bestimmen. Aus dem Grund beschließt er, stets in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben und sich als ein harmloser, tierähnlicher Assistent auszugeben. Letzten Endes taucht Homura in ihrer Barriere auf und verbündet sich mit den anderen Magical Girls. Zu dem Zeitpunkt ist sie sich nicht bewusst, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Doch bald wird ihr klar, dass sie sich in einer Barriere befindet, und sie versucht die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen. Ihre Versuche bringen sie zwar in Kontakt, aber auch in Konflikte mit den anderen Magical Girls. Madoka kommt zu ihr und schlägt ihr vor, sich ihre Probleme anzuhören. Am Ende des Animes versucht diese ihr ihr Schicksal zu erklären und umschließt es als ihren Traum. Daraufhin sagt sie zu Homura, es sei ein schlechter Traum, und sie versichert ihr, dass sie niemals irgendwo hingehen würde, wo sie nie wieder irgendjemanden sehen könnte. Diese nimmt an, dass Madoka nicht glücklich darüber ist, der „Kreislauf“ zu sein (oder zumindest ist sie nicht so glücklich, wie sie sein sollte). Sie rief anschließend aus, dass sie sie davon abgehalten hatte, sich selbst zu opfern. Homura beschließt dann, daran zu glauben, dass sie real ist. Ihr wird nebenbei selbst klar, dass sie die Hexe ist. Am Ende findet sie Kyubeys Plan heraus und beschließt, ihn zu vereiteln, indem sie in ihrer eigenen Barriere stirbt. Sie verwandelt sich in Homulilly - ihre Hexenform - und marschiert geradewegs auf ihren Tod zu. Glücklicherweise haben Sayaka und Nagisa bereits den anderen Magical Girls davon erzählt, und gemeinsam schließen sie einen Plan, um Homura zu retten. Sayaka ruft ihre Hexenform Oktavia von Seckendorff und eine Armee von Familiaren herbei. Madoka und Nagisa benutzen ihre Magie, um die Decke von Homulillys Barriere zu attackieren, während die anderen Magical Girls, die herbeigerufenen Familiaren und Oktavia die Hexe aufhalten. Am Ende wird die Decke der Barriere zerstört, und Kyubeys Isolierungsfeld wird gefunden. Madoka erreicht Homuras Menschheit, und beide vereinen ihre Kräfte, um das Feld von innen zu zerstören. Dadurch wird sein Plan vollkommen vereitelt. Mit der Zerstörung des Isolierungsfeldes kehren alle Magical Girls in die echte Welt zurück. Sayaka und Nagisa kehren in Madokas Erinnerungen und Kräfte zurück. Diese verwandelt sich dann in ihre göttliche Form. Trotzdem befindet sie sich immer noch in ihrer Menschenform (was bedeutet, dass ihr die Allwissenheit fehlt und sie von anderen gesehen werden kann). Als sie nach unten schwebt, um Homuras Soul Gem an sich zu nehmen, nimmt diese ihre Hand, bevor er gereinigt werden kann. Das führt dazu, dass er erst schwarz und anschließend mit einer anderen Farbe gefüllt wird (es ist unklar, ob diese Farbe bereits in ihm existiert hat, oder es an Homura lag). Die Farben explodieren nach außen, und mit den Rissen wird er durch die Realität verewigt, was wiederum das Universum verschlingt. Homura wird zu einer neuen Existenz, die sie als Dämon definiert. Sie erklärt, dass sie einen Teil vom „Kreislauf“ an sich gerissen hat, was mit Madokas Existenz als Mensch übereinstimmt. Eine neue Welt wird erschaffen, in der die Magical Girls am Leben sind und glücklich sein können. Allerdings verändert sie deren Erinnerungen, damit sie sich der neuen Welt anpassen können. In dieser glaubt Madoka, dass sie mit ihrer Familie drei Jahre in den USA verbracht hat und erst vor Kurzem wieder nach Japan zurückgekehrt ist. Sie tauscht ihre Rolle mit der von Homura und kommt neu in ihre Klasse. Diese stellt sich ihr vor und bietet ihr an, ihr die Schule zu zeigen. Als beide zusammen durch die Schule gehen, fragt sie Madoka, wie sie sich nach ihrer Rückkehr fühlt. Darauf antwortet diese, es fühle sich bekannt, aber dennoch anders an. Sie fängt an zu realisieren, dass sie selbst anders ist. Ihre Augen leuchten golden auf, ihre gelben Haarschleifen lösen sich von alleine, und die Realität verändert sich wieder. Homura hakt sich bei ihr ein und sagt ihr, dass sie jetzt ihr wahres Ich sei, was sowohl die beiden, als auch die Realität wieder an ihren Ursprungsort zurückbringt. Sie fragt Madoka, was wichtiger ist - Gesetze oder Träume. Diese sagt, das Gesetz sei wichtiger, und dass es schlecht sei, es für sich selbst zu zerbrechen. Homura löst die Haarschleife, die sie von ihr erhalten hatte und sagt, dass beide eines Tages Feinde werden könnten. Anschließend bindet sie die Schleife in ihr Haar und sagt, es sei ihr egal. Ihr ist nur eine Welt wichtig, in der sie fröhlich sein kann. In einer der letzten Szenen des Films sieht man, wie Madoka mit ihrer Familie Kisten umpackt. Wünsche Wegen der sich verändernden Timelines ist Madokas Wunsch, der sie zum Magical Girl macht, abhängig davon, aus welcher sie ist. Trotzdem hängen ihre Wünsche immer mit ihrer Freundlichkeit zusammen. Wir wissen bis jetzt, dass sie einen Pakt mit Kyubey geschlossen hat, um: *in der ersten Timeline eine Katze zu retten, die direkt vor ihren Augen gestorben ist. *Homura in der vierten Timeline vor Walpurgisnacht zu retten, oder die Kraft zu bekommen, die Hexe zu besiegen. *Sayaka in der neuen Timeline von Different Story zu retten. *in der vorletzten Timeline die Magical Girls der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft von ihrem verfluchten Schicksal, Hexen zu werden, zu retten. Sie fragte Madoka Sayaka auch, ob sie sie auf ihren Patrouillen begleiten könnte, nur für den Fall, dass letztere sich in Gefahr begeben würde. Dann könnte sie sich nämlich etwas wünschen und ihre Freundin retten. In der achten Folge schloss sie beinahe den Pakt mit Kyubey, aber wurde noch rechtzeitig von Homura aufgehalten. Trivia *Die Zeichen ihres Nachnamens bedeuten „Hirsch“ (鹿) oder „Auge“ (目). *Ihr Nachname kann auch als Vorname verwendet werden. *Er klingt genauso wie (要), was soviel bedeutet wie „Schlussstein“ oder „Zentrum“ *Ihr Vorname ist in Hiragana geschrieben, weswegen er keine besondere Bedeutung hat. Aber wenn er im Kanji geschrieben wird, heißt er soviel wie „rund“ oder „still“ (円). **Madoka hat viele Kuscheltiere in ihrem Zimmer. Eines ihrer Tierchen repräsentiert Lady aus dem Disneyfilm „Susi und Strolch“. *Ihr Soul Gem wird nie als Ring gesehen. *Madoka mag wie Homura Katzen. *Aoi Yuuki (Madokas Synchronsprecherin) mag Kyoko Sakura sehr gerne und gestand, dass diese ihre Ehefrau ist. **In der Reportage für die fünfte Folge erklärt Aoi ihre Liebe für Kyoko und beschließt, sie zu heiraten. Ai Nonaka hinterfragt ihre Auswahl und informiert sie darüber, dass sie kaum was anderes tut außer Essen. Aoi gibt sich damit zufrieden und erklärt, dass sie sich dann einfach verstellen würde. ***In der gleichen Reportage klingt Chiwa Saito genervt, und es wurde vermutet, dass sie wahrscheinlich neidisch ist. Aber die Frage ist: Auf wen ist sie neidisch? **In der Audioreportage für die siebte Folge sagt Aoi Yuuki: „Kyoko-tan ist diejenige, die ich liebe. Sie ist einfach die Beste! Es ist so, als ob sie nicht einmal versuchen würde cool zu sein. Aber sie ist trotzdem TOTAL cool.“ *Urobochi gab in einer anderen Audioreportage bekannt, er hätte bei Aoi Yuuki das Gefühl gehabt, dass diese für Madoka gemacht wäre. Damit meint er, dass sie sich nicht dazu zwingen muss, in ihre Rolle hineinzukommen, und dass sie den Eindruck eines natürlichen Dummkopfes hinterlässt, was er aber positiv meint. *Madokas letzte Form ist als Ultimative Madoka bekannt. Davor nannten sie Fans „MadoKami“, „Godoka“ oder „Madoka die Göttin“. Auf einem Design der Art Works steht, dass Madoka als Waffe einen Shinai oder Pfeile und Bogen verwendet. **Es wird auch verraten, dass Madoka am 3. Oktober geboren wurde. Ihr Sternzeichen ist von daher Waage. *Wenn man diesem Link folgt, kann man Madoka lachen hören: ｳｪﾋﾋﾋｗｗｗｗ